


Don't look back, that's no longer our home

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Alpha Derek, And took his babies with him, Derek is a good alpha hence why he left BH, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Yes that's the mark of the broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little take on the "Derek left Beacon Hills" thing that started after Tyler Hoechlin exited as show regular. <br/>Basically, one happy pack. <br/>Bite me, canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look back, that's no longer our home

“No, no, no, no no and have I mentioned no?” Isaac was the first to call out.  
“Come on, just listen to me” Stiles tried again.  
“No. And no. That’s two no’s. One mine and one from Boyd” Erica glared. 

“You didn’t even let me finish” boy insisted.   
“No. And no. Wanna hear that in Spanish, Stilinski? NAH” Jackson voiced what both him and Lydia thought.  
“Will you let me talk?” Stiles raised his voice.   
“Stiles, I love you, but no. And no. We’re out” Alison said.  
“Come on, this is not like that. Something out there is killing people and we-“ he got harshly interrupted by his Alpha:”Yeah, and something was killing people in Beacon Hills, too. That’s’ why we left!”. Derek’s voice left no room for argument.

It was the first time since they moved to New York that he used his alpha voice on any of them. 

“Can you just let me say what I have to say and if you shut me down , then fine, I won’t mention it again” Stiles pleaded his case.   
Derek sighed like Stiles was personally causing him great pain. Stiles, being Stiles, took that as consent to carry on.

“Okay, so there’s this guy in my English class, who’s a total stoner weirdo but that’s’ besides the point, who has this weird collection of even weirder police reports. I think he’s a hacker of some sort” Stiles, ranted. “Anyway, he calls then his X files cases and thinks it’s aliens and shit. To an untrained eye, sure, it seems pretty unbelievable. But it’s pretty clear to anyone who encountered stuff like that before that it’s a mix of magic and supernatural creatures. And we can totally handle that. I took one glance at those files and I alone can stop few of those witches. They have nothing on my spark powers, it’s gonna be piece of cake. So, what do you say?” he asked enthusiastically.

He was met with a firm “NO!” from every person in the room.

“Urgh, you people suck” he sank in the couch.   
“Stiles, what was the one thing I asked you to do when we got here?” Derek approached.   
“To-TO keep being the awesome, amazing boyfriend I am?” Stiles offered with a cheeky grin that was eviscerated by a glare. He sighed. “You told me not to go and poke things with a stick”   
“Stiles, why are you poking things with a stick?” his boyfriend asked. 

“I am not!” he yelled.  
“How is you going up against God knows how many witches in this city not poking stuff?” Lydia was the one to ask. “Stiles” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “the whole point of us moving here was to escape all that. We got your dad a transfer, we got Melissa to move here and get a new job, we packed our things and left for college and frankly, these have been the best few months of my life ever since shit hit Beacon Hills when Peter killed Laura. We…. WE go to sleep and actually sleep with both eyes closed. I’m sorry for whatever is happening to innocent people out there. But New York is a huge city. WE can’t save anyone. Hell, we couldn’t save anyone back home where we had 30 thousand people. You want us to take over 30 million?”

Stiles knew she had a point. Of course she did. “I just miss… I miss feeling useful. Like…We’re making a difference”

“Well, call me selfish” Erica spoke, “but I actually like my life the way it is now. We’re not running scared, trying to survive until the next dawn. My biggest concern is if I’m gonna be late to my 8am class. Or if my midterm paper on advanced history is gonna get a passing grade. For the first time in my life I feel like an actual teenager and again, maybe it’s selfish, but I don’t want to risk that. Frankly, Derek deciding to leave Beacon Hills was the best judgment call he ever made. I don’t want to be scared again” 

Scott moved to join him on the couch. “I know that you feel like we should do something. The Scott I was last year would be all ‘We have to say everyone’. But Lydia is right. We moved here so we can blend in. So we could be normal kids again. And…” he looked over at Alison, Oni nearly killing her was what made him change his tune, “and maybe it’s time for us to have a little time for ourselves. Erica is right, it may be selfish but… After everything we’ve been through, we deserve it”

Derek sat on his other side. “We talked about this before we left. We knew that we have to leave Beacon Hills behind us if we ever wanna move forward. You leaving for college was perfect was for me to opt out. You couldn’t leave your dad behind, we took care of that. WE agreed that we will lay low” he looked at his boyfriend as he took his moles covered hand, “what you’re suggesting is not laying low”  
Stiles just shook his head. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. It’s just really hard to let it go, you know” he rubbed his forehead. “When I know it’s right there in front of me.” 

“Again, that’s’ why we left” Isaac repeated. “Cause everything was right there in front of us. All the time”  
“And it’s actually pretty depressing how unused to normal life we are” Boyd spoke for the first time. “It feels weird to go to school when you know you won’t bleed there. It feels weird to come home and we’re all studying. Normal things are weird for us cause we never had normal.” He was silent for a moment before he added:”I want normal. For the first time in forever we can actually let our guard down. Do you have any idea how weird it is to come home and see you and Derek snuggled on the couch? It’s so good that I feel like we’re usurping on someone else’s life. I am not willing to give that up.”  
“All right, you don’t have to gang up on me” Stiles admitted defeat.

“Here’s what we can do. We can send those files to your dad and he can keep an eye on-“ Derek lifted his hand when he saw the look on Stiles’ face, “JUST to know what to expect, your father is smarter than that, he won’t go poking at danger”.   
“Fine” the boy sulked. “But FYI, you being all reasonable is freaking me out. What happened to the time when you rushed head first into danger and adrenalin was spiking high” he waxed.

“We all almost died one time too many?” Allison smiled.  
“You all suck, fine, you’re right, I quit. Now, who has notes, I was too mesmerized by Smelly Cat’s files to pay attention today?” he asked.   
“Urgh, don’t look at me, I was up all night researching Ancient Languages to pay attention today” Boyd said as he grabbed his notes to scowl at them. “I swear, I can’t even read my own handwriting”  
“Ah, remember when we used to research ways we can kill a Kanima and how to kill demons. Fun times “ Stiles let out a fake happy sigh and his head met Boyd’s notes.  
“Shut up, Stiles” everyone called out again.

Maybe they were right.   
Leaving Beacon Hills was the best thing that happened to them.   
_________________  
That's it, that's what happened, they're all going to college and Stiles and Derek are having loud sex and everyone is complaining how their house never had hot water cause there's like 18 people living there and thank God Derek's filthy rich cause holly hell bagels are expensive in New York.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, bit me, canon.


End file.
